


Gift

by BaraLinni



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Lionheartshipping, M/M, My friend and I have decided that Alit's prince is called Leonis, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaraLinni/pseuds/BaraLinni
Summary: Past lives. Alit and Leonis are very much in love and I'm in too deep





	Gift

Alit whistled as he walked toward the palace, relishing the feeling of the sun beaming down on him. Along the way he was greeted by people from all directions, making sure to respond to every single one. After stopping to joke with the palace guards - lovely sense of humour, those two - he strutted in through the impressive front doors and made a beeline for the Emperor’s Quarters. After pushing the heavy doors open, he easily blocked the sudden blows aimed at his head and swiftly grabbed his assailant by the hip, spinning them both around and pinning his opponent to the wall, grinning triumphantly.

Emperor Leonis grinned back before leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on Alit’s lips. “How was your walk, my love?”

Alit placed a kiss on the corner of Leonis’s mouth. “Not as lovely as it would have been if you had been walking with me”.

Leonis smiled brightly and kissed him on the nose before he pushed them both off the wall. “I have something for you”, he said excitedly and took Alit by the hand to tow him across the room. He stopped in front of a mirror and asked Alit to close his eyes.

Complying, Alit felt something cold settle heavily against his collarbones. When he opened his eyes to investigate, his reflection looked back, adorned with a thick golden ring around its neck. Alit reached up with a hand to touch the ring in awe before turning on his heel, throwing his arms around Leonis’s neck, eyes sparkling. “I love it, thank you, you are an angel!”

Leonis smiled warmly, returning the hug. “I thought that you would”. He pulled away slightly to cup Alit’s face in one hand while his other hand remained on Alit’s hip. “I hope that you will wear it everyday and think of me”. He kissed the blush that had risen on Alit’s face, letting his grip on Alit’s hip tighten.

Alit grinned, cheeks dusted a light red and eyes shining. “I will. And I will wear it every night in hopes that I will dream of you too”.

Leonis felt his heart skip a beat and his face flush. Suddenly unable to form words, he opted instead to nuzzle his face into the crook of Alit’s neck. “What did I ever do to deserve you?” he mumbled.

Alit smiled even brighter. “Is that a serious question? Because I could make you a list if you wanted me to”.

Leonis let out a series of questionable grunts, burrowing deeper into Alit’s neck, letting his cheek rest against the necklace, very pointedly ignoring Alit’s chuckles.


End file.
